The Effulgent Dark
by The Last Kitten
Summary: This is the tail of a blurring line between madness and something akin to love. How can you trust your heart when you can't trust your eyes? And can a man who has only known hell learn to love?


The Effulgent Dark

Genre: Hannibal

Author: The Last Kitten

Author's Note: I wasn't sure I liked this show when I first started watching it but as a fan of every incarnation of Mr. Harris's work I decided to give it a chance...and now I'm hooked. I don't watch a lot of television but, dare I say, of the few shows I watch regularly this is the best this season.

From episode one the zombie plot bunnies buried in my head have been rising from their graves and bouncing around like their tails don't fall off every time they hop. *Shaking Head* Finally they overwhelmed my good since and this is what they helped sew together.

Disclaimer: If I owned any part of this franchise my student loans would have paid themselves off a long time ago, and that bitch Sally Mae wouldn't be hunting me down. *I swear it's just for fun at this point. I has no money, put down the riffle and take off that God awful beige...*

o

Chirping.

William Graham stood with his eyes closed, peacefully greeting the lightning sky.

Dew clung to every hair of his pale naked body, a shiny sheen suspended in the morning fog that passed slowly at his feet.

"William," a deep accented voice whispered.

"The dawn is coming...," he whispered back.

He could hear the sigh and squeak of the clover under shiny polished shoes as they slowly, ever so slowly, approached; until they silenced themselves directly behind him.

"Are you dreaming William?"

Will could smell the smoky sweet of his doctors cologne, the crisp starch of his well tailored suit, and he opened his eyes as the first rays of morning crept over the horizon.

The light cast Hannibal's face in to shadow as he stepped around the special agent to stand at his front. His eyes, predatory as always, slowly roamed William's body, a small smile tinting his lips.

Will's breath picked up, steam gently rolling off of him, and then he found the doctors eyes.

Hannibal took a step closer and Will broke eye contact for a moment as a giant stag began to circle them.

When he found his friend's eyes again they were tinged red, the vessels and tissue bleeding in to blue hazel.

"Are you dreaming William...," he leaned in tasting the younger man's lips. When he pulled back his eyes were glowing, wild and bloody.

A red tear escaped, "the dawn is coming".

Soon both eyes were dripping.

Will couldn't help himself, he lunged forward taking hold of his therapist's soft pliant lips, his fingers smudging the blood on his cheeks.

Doctor Lecter caught Will in a tight embrace, his hands wondering downward causing a cascade of sweat and dew.

Will moaned in to his mouth when Hannibal squeezed firm cheeks.

Suddenly Will could feel the wet clover caressing his back and he opened his eyes to find his doctor standing before him bathed in the light of the steadily rising sun. Gone was the expensive starched suit, and Will smiled up at the broad chiseled shoulders, defined abs, and muscled thighs.

His face and eyes were clear again as the psychopath slowly knelt between Wills legs. Long fingers slid, slick, up peach tinted thighs, and Will closed his eyes as Hannibal took to his lips again. His breath was warm but his lips were cold...

William threw his head back in a silent scream, eyes wide, as cold metal slid in to his abdomen. He arched, fingers holding tight to Hannibal's biceps, as the knife pulled out to the tip and then slid back in.

He could see the stag standing, breathing slowly, calm eyes watching them, a few feet away.

Hannibal moaned as he began to carve upward.

The knife slid out and William choked on a screech, but he too moaned the next time it slid in.

Hannibal slid his knee beneath Will's thigh to position them better before kissing him again. There was blood passing between them now, and Will arched with a loud groan as the knife slid back in.

Hannibal's tongue snaked out to taste Wills neck, "are you dreaming William"?

William Graham woke with a start, one of his older dogs licking his face, then a loud shrill bark startled him upright. He looked wide eyed at the large black pit bull sitting beside the shaggy old pup.

The old terrier panted and whined as Will stood. He looked around and then back down at the terrier. It trotted away a few feet and then back, carrying Wills glasses in it's mouth.

"Thanks buddy," Will scratched the top of the dogs large head. He was thankfully not naked but he wasn't wearing a coat...or shoes he noted. Looking around he realized he was only a few yards away from civilization, a familiar building looming up from the trees.

William tucked his hands in his pockets and set out towards Dr. Lecter's office.

ooo

The plot bunny is bouncing...

Now where did I put that riffle...


End file.
